puppyinmypocketfanonfandomcom-20200215-history
Kristijan and Friends (video game)
"Kristijan and Friends" is a video game spin-off of "Puppy in My Pocket." The main villain is Vito Reščić, Kristijan's arch enemy.There are also other villains like Santi, Roger, bullies, Ms.Zuckkus, Dr.Robotnik, Snively, SWAT-bots, K-9's, gangsters, Eva etc. Characters *Kristijan Matijević (level 1) *Liam X (level 2) *Sally Acorn (level 3) *Panda (level 4) *Shirley the Loon (level 5) *Kate (level 6) *Ezzy X (level 7) *Kristijan Matijević (final level) Gameplay The gameplay itself is similar to "Assassin's Creed 3." In the upper left corner, there are three bars: red is for health, blue for energy, and green for moves. To replenish health, rest in a safe place. To regain energy, collect energy bars. The moves bar will recover on its own after two seconds. Stages Stage 1: Bully attack Kristijan is in the school hallway when the bullies arrive to beat him up.Kristijan looks at them and also sees Ms. Zucckus. Now Kristijan has to get rid of the bullies.(Boss:Ms.Zuckkus) Stage 2: Kidnap Liam X and Kate were talking somewhere near the school when Santi X comes and kidnaps Kate.Now it's up to Liam to save Kate from Santi,but he will be meeting many enemies along the way;Slenderman, K-9,s and others.(Boss:Santi X) Stage 3:The Kingdom of Acorn Sally is in her home in the Kingdom of Acorn.She is talking with her Royal Family until everything shakes. They look out and see Robotnik and his minions attacking the kingdom.Sally must now save her beloved kingdom from Robotnik's grasp. She will be getting backup help from Kristijan when needed.(Boss:Dr.Robotnik) Stage 4:Zagreb Panda has visited Zagreb so he can see his home, he can't quite remember Zagreb from all of the adventures he had.Suddenly,he sees people screaming and running.Panda looks up in the sky and sees an unknown ship that's attacking the city. Panda needs to save his home before it's too late.(Boss:Unknown) Stage 5:The strange encounters of the Shirley kind Shirley is relaxing until she senses hostile vibes.She looks around to see who is it. She turns around,and there's Snively behind her. Shirley must fight off Snively and the SWAT-bots before she gets captured and roboticized.(Boss:Snively) Stage 6:Pocketville Kate is in Pocketville with Magic going around the village when a cat and two dogs pass them, pushing them down on the ground. That cat looks at who she just pushed,and sees Kate. Kate looks at that cat and the dogs. She recognizes them. It's Eva, Zull and Gort. Kate, with the help of Magic and the Royal Guards,must stop Eva and throw her in prison.(Boss:Eva) Stage 7:Another kidnap The story is similar to the second stage,but you,as Ezzy X,have to save Jane from Roger instead.(Boss:Roger) Final stage Kristijan is now surrounded by bullies and Reščić as well. They will all try to get rid of him, so Kristijan needs to stop them all.Will you help him through this final level?(Final boss:Vito Reščić) Storyline stages These stages follow the original storyline of the series. You will play as Kristijan in all of the stages.Currently now there are only two stages available. Stage 1:The beginning When the bullies are around you, you must avoid their attacks. Magic, Kate, Liam and Ezzy will defend you. After the fight,you can see that Kristijan starts having a crush on Kate. Later, Liam will suggest Shirley to you, and later on, Shirley comes from Pocketville. Then you can see some chemical spill on Shirley. Shirley turns human and is badly injured. She will then come and complain to you.You are now creating some kind of potion which accidentally brings her back to normal. After a few weeks,her hair and feathers grow back,and she helps you to lose your fear of bullies. Kristijan's fear of bullies is gone,and he owes it all to Shirley.Soon,at his home, Kristijan talks to Panda about his secret crush on Kate as his crush on her just keeps growing and growing. Next day at school,the bullies threaten Kristijan, but he beats them all up. Day after,a new squirrel/chipmunk hybrid named Sally Acorn moves in the school,and Kristijan stays a close friend to Kate,and over time, Kristijan and Sally love each other. Stage 2:The finale Kristijan comes into school to see that none of his friends are at school. You must now follow the path that's been discovered that leads away from the school.At the end of that path,is Reščić's hidden lab. When Kristijan enters, he sees his friends in cells, as you have to fight Reščić and disable the lab and also free your friends. Category:Article list Category:Series Category:Video games